


please reset frisk

by DragonCrazy23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Violence, trigger moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazy23/pseuds/DragonCrazy23
Summary: Hey There! This is my take on how Frisk would deal with all the trauma that occurs in this game if it were in real life. There will be lots of sadness, but the ending will be happy, because I struggle with stories when they don't. This is also a Frisk and Sans relationship based story, but it won't happen until later chapters. If you are not a fan of this ship please don't read. There is also Papyrus/Mettaton, (strained)Toriel/Asgore, and Alphys/Undyne on the side. The main focus is on Frisk and her relationships with the other characters, in particular Flowey/Asriel and Sans.Please read and enjoy!!!





	1. Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything in the universe belongs to Toby Fox’s Undertale. Now I know Frisk in gender neutral, however, I am female and so I personally connect to Frisk on a female level. This will be female Frisk, so if that is not your cup of tea please don’t hate and simply don’t read.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! While this story will end happily, there are extremely triggering and dark themes that take place especially at the beginning and throughout the majority of the story. If you have issues with, or once had issues with self-harm, depression, suicide consider treading carefully. I have had my own issues and am on my road to recovery. When I first was sucked into this universe I was taken in with how emotions would have occurred in real life. This is my take on that.
> 
> Also Frisk is mute and does use sign language in this version of the universe. When she "speaks" it will be italicized to represent this.

Chapter 1 - Agony

“ _Sans_? _Help me…”_ Frisk thought despairingly to herself.

**_But nobody came._ **

She looked down at the knife in her hands, watching as the blade started to shine from the silent tears that fell from her eyes. The deaths of her friends from a previous timeline played over and over again in her mind. She felt so alone. She felt so broken. Taking a harsh breath she made the first nick in her skin; praying someone, anyone would come in and stop her.

She’s done this before. Scars litter her arms, legs, and stomach.  Half an hour passes, and with clouded eyes she watches the last bit of red stain the pristine tub she was standing in. The water from the shower she took as an excuse, as a cover up, has gone cold. She can’t stop shivering. She feels so numb.

As the last of the red is washed away, she shuts off the tap and begins the long process of bandaging her wounds. By the time she finishes she is exhausted physically and mentally. Throwing on her baggy sleep wear she starts a slow trip to her bedroom, head hung low. She instantly falls into a terrifying sleep. She wishes she could die, just one final time.

Downstairs of the quaint little home, two monsters were talking about their worries regarding their human while she showered and got ready for bed.

“Sans?”

“…yah?”

“I’m worried about Frisk.”

“…”

“Don’t give me that look. You can’t tell me you have missed how withdrawn my child has become….How thin she is…She won’t even eat my cinnamon butterscotch pie anymore. She says she isn’t hungry, but how can that be?? She is a growing child!”

“…”

“She … _sob…_ won’t even hug me anymore. When I look into her eyes… _shudder…_ there is nothing.” The magic flowing through Sans’ veins burn cold. One name burned in his mind…. _Chara._

“what do you want me to do about it?!” They both looked up at the ceiling as the sound of water turning off was heard.

“Talk to her? Please Sans…I’m begging you…She seems happiest with you, there is nothing I can do, I feel so helpless. I’m losing her Sans.” Here the goat monster broke into quiet sobs, and Sans rubbed her shoulder and thought to himself. Even though they, monsters, were all on the surface living their happily ever after, he was still waiting for it all to be ripped away again. It never lasted. He couldn’t remember everything from the previous timelines, but he remembered enough. Part of him resented the child that kept taking everything away time and time again…that at one time murdered his brother…torial…undyne…everyone…

“hey don’t cry, it really **tears** me up inside… i’ll talk to her tori.” He was instantly enveloped in a hug.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” His eye sockets shut and once again he found himself wishing for the ability to forget everything, like everyone else seemed to do.

“one condition…don’t come get us until I come to you.”

After getting her to nod acceptance and feeling like rocks were crushing his soul he pulled away from Torial and teleported near Frisk’s room in the blink of an eye. He hid in the shadows waiting for Frisk to leave the bathroom. As the door opened he gathered his magic to pull her towards him and teleport them somewhere else, but stopped the instant he got a good look at her.

Her head hung so low, she looked deformed. Her hair was a ratted wet mess. She did not walk, but rather shuffled slowly, painfully so. Her breath was ragged, staccato even, and her hands tightly grasped the material where her soul was. He buried himself even further into the shadows, not that he had to worry about her seeing him, as she never looked up until reaching her door. It was then that he got a good look at her eyes when she looked up.

He almost gasped in shock. Her eyes were…dead. They were soulless, but not like how when she had…not been herself? Had been possessed. He shook his head, he couldn’t quite remember. There was no spark, no Frisk lived in those haunting eyes. All preconceived notions, fears and ideas fell away in an instant. It was a bit before he could even move. He teleported into her room.

Frisk was curled into a fetal position…No pun intended but she looked like a corpse. He walked to her side and stared down at her with an emotionless face, hands buried in his pockets.

Eventually he mustered up enough strength to pull out his left hand and initiate a battle, not to fight but rather to see the state of Frisk’s soul. His teeth clenched though when Frisk gave a long drawn out sigh of pain as her chest started to glow, and her soul was drawn out. Her back arched in apparent agony, and Sans felt a gnawing sense of guilt knowing he was the one doing this to her.

When her soul was revealed for the world to see, Sans fell back in disbelief tripping on something on the ground. Huge gooey blue tears welled within his eye sockets. The sight of Frisk’s soul was painful to look at.

What should have been pristine and glowing a healthy vibrant red, was not. Cracks slithered all throughout her soul. There was a huge chunk missing, where it appeared to have ripped out. (A memory started to tickle his conscious, but he shoved it away.) Part of the soul was faded, but the worst part was this awful blackish tar that oozed out of the cracks slowly covering up the red. It was faint, and growing fainter. Sans could only watch in horrified aw as the mass twitched and twisted. How wrong had he been? He could not even comprehend exactly what he was looking at.

Suddenly Frisk jerked awake mouth open and chest heaving, sweat and tears pouring down her face. She blearily looked at the ceiling, blinking while she tried to settle her racing heart. Sans watched as she looked down finally noticing the fact that her soul was out. He was surprised by how unmoved she was, that she wasn’t freaking out that her soul looked like this. He figured though that she must have already known, or was used to it which made him ache all the more for her.

He watched her hands shake as she reached for her soul. Carefully she cupped it and then began closing her hands tighter and tighter around it. Fresh sobs wrenched from her core. Black and red oozed from between her fingers and dripped onto the sheets. His sockets widened though as the implications of what she was doing hit. An odd pressure began to build within in his own soul.

He didn’t think as his magic whirled to life and created a barrier between her hands and her soul. He threw her up, fear hitting him like a raging bull, before pulling her into his arms. She let out a harsh grunt and struggled until she realized who held her. Her back into his sternum, he held her and cried with her.

“why?” He whispered brokenly still encasing her soul just in case she decided to try that again. He listened to her hitched gasp. “i don’t understand frisk…why?” They stayed like that for who knows how long, until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms exhausted.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous warnings still exist. I apologize if my Sansy Puns are horrible…I tried ;D lol Please enjoy and leave a comment on your thoughts ^-^

Chapter 2 - Talking

Morning came bringing birds chirping in the distance, and sunlight peeping in through the window. Frisk woke with a start, shivering uncontrollably. New nightmares had plagued her, nightmares where Sans had caught her attempting to crush her soul into nonexistence. He had abandoned her again and again. Hate filled words had flowed like poisonous vipers from him.

 Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. She moved to bring her arm to her eyes to wipe them, but found herself utterly immobile. Her soul fluttered in panic. She looked down and sucked in a breath. Bony hands encapsulated her, and only then did she feel the awful crick in her neck, and hard bones digging into her back. Everything came flooding back. 

Embarrassment, shame, anger, pain...so many emotions. She grunted as she struggled to escape his grasp. All her moving woke up Sans with a start, and his head jerked up.

“frisk?” His voice was rough with sleep. He grasped her closer, but at her sound of disgruntlement he slowly let go. She moved to turn herself around, but refused to meet his eyes though.

“heh…we have a  **skele-ton**  number of things to talk about.” Frisk groaned and shook her head negatively. Sans sighed heavily before standing up and stretching his spine. He groaned in appreciation, and Frisk felt her face grow warm. She stood as well, and rubbed her arm unsurely. Her fingers twitched in an unconscious itch.

Frisk watched warily as Sans moved to her bed and settled onto it. Her gestured for her to join him, but she backed towards the door unwilling to deal with whatever it was Sans wanted her too. Sans grit his teeth and rolled his eyes before flicking his wrist which caused her to glow blue. Her eyes widened considerably as she was unceremoniously hauled up on the bed.

“ _SANS_!!” She signed his name angrily, and went to punch his shoulder. Of course it hurt, and she cradled her hand pouting angrily. Sans laughed, but then the whites in his eyes faded to almost nothing, and his ever present grinned turned down at the edges. Frisk mutely looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously together. Sans sighed and pulled her into his chest, which of course she fought at first.

“kid...look at me.” But Frisk refused. Sans turned them around. “c’mon kid…you’re leaving me  **bonely**  feeling here…” Sans waited a few minutes, and just when he was about to try again, Frisk shakily leaned into his arms and hugged him back before pulling away and beginning to sign slowly.

_“You hate me. You want me to stop existing…You’re scared of me..”_ Sans’ eye sockets widened dramatically.

“wha—?! whoa there kid! i mean wha—”

_“I’ve seen it Sans.”_  She finally looked up, her eyes blazing in pain.  _“The way you looked at me…The words you said…I’m a dirty brother killer. I know you remember.”_  Sans jerked as if he’d been slapped, which in a way he had. Unbidden memories flooded through his mind.  _“I am…CoVEreD iN ThEIR BloOD…iN tHEir dUST…I…BurnED tHe uNdERgroUNd…I…I…I”_ Tears flowed freely from her eyes, destroying her vision. “ _I HELD YOU AS YOU DISSOLVED!”_

He gave a start when Frisk breathed loudly and struggled to get away. Only then did he realize that his magic had come to his aide. Shaking his skull, he dispersed his magic, and his blue eye turned back into his normal white.

Frisk shook so badly that Sans could hardly understand her. Despite what she said, he could only feel pity, feel sorry for her even though a small part was still fearful and angry. With his own cry he pulled her even more tightly into his grasp. Bright blue gooey tears fell his own sockets.

“frisk…” His soul ached and he never wanted to let her go. But she shoved away and scrambled to sign, too fast for him to keep up. “slow down kid...i can’t keep up when you go so fast.” Frisk took a few minutes to collect herself. He took the needed breath as well.

_“Please…I need to…get this all out…all of it.”_  Sans nodded and leaned back against the headboard. Frisk stared down at her hands for a few moments longer before she collected herself enough to begin.

“ _Every…night…every damn night…I get to relieve the same horrors again and again…See everyone’s fear, pain, and hate. But that’s not all…I get to relive my every death.”_ Sans felt his soul stutter in his chest. _“I wish I didn’t remember but… I can remember the pain of every magic bullet that pierced me. Spears cutting into my eyes, devoured over and over by a monstrous spider like creature, fire burning me alive. Bones…piercing my heart.”_

Frisk ignored Sans’ flinch. She was on a roll and there was no stopping her. They both needed this.  _“I wonder…do you even know what timeline number we are on? What reset? How old I actually am?”_  Sans shook his head wordlessly. She breathed deeply before continuing.  _“I have the body of a 21 year old, but the mind of a 52 year old.”_  Sans’ couldn’t help but cut them off.

“wait are you telling me you’re 52 years old?! we’ve been doing this for…what…39 years?!” Frisk looked at him sadly and nodded. She turned her head down in shame before continuing her story.

_“This is the 7 th reset Sans…”_ This time Sans did jump up and away from her. He began pacing agitatedly.

“hold on just one second. 7?! i thought…whoa what?!”

_“That we have only been through four right?”_ Frisk looked up at him sadly, but Sans’ mind was reeling. He started to feel his anger grow again and the room glared a faint blue. Frisk held her hands in a peacemaking gesture, her face begging him to listen.

_“Please let me explain…I can’t hold this inside any longer…You need to understand.”_ All of a sudden he turned desperate and tears flowed down her cheeks. _“You have to remember, everything, all of it, remember the good.”_

Sans nodded distrustfully, even though a small part of him hurt at the broken look on Frisk’s face. With a deep breath, and dark look she began her tale.


	3. RESET 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the next couple chapters are going to be a little different. They are told from Frisk’s view as if she were telling a story. Everything will be italicized to represent this. However, when she remembers certain monsters saying certain things, they will be bolded to show speech. When she “talks with Sans it will be put in (parentheses). If this is confusing please let me know=) 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different reset, a different timeline. So I apologize if some will be shorter than others. Hopefully everything is straight forward and hope you all enjoy reading!

Chapter 3 - RESET 1

_The first time I fell into the underground... I was 13 years old. Growing up I had heard stories of how humans who went to Mt. Ebbott would disappear never to return…I wanted to disappear. I was tired of being hurt by people meant to care for you, so I left and ran up the mountain. (Hmm? Oh…I told you once long ago my previous life before Mt. Ebott…Huh? What was it? ~sigh~ Ask me another time Sans.) I remember it was so dark, that I never saw the hole until I was already falling._

_When I came to, I was lying in a bed of golden flowers. I thought I had died. But everything hurt so much. There was no way I was dead. I met a talking flower that let me tell you terrified me the first time I heard it talk. He told me his name was Flowey and tried to kill me…but then Torial came and she had saved me. I couldn’t be scared of her. She was so sweet, like the mother I never had._

_She helped me through the ruins, and I learned that the “monsters” I was told were so scary were actually really nice. I tried to befriend where before no one had ever tried to befriend me. I probably came across brash to many of them, but I was so happy to finally have people, creatures, who listened and interacted with me instead of at me._

_I stayed with Torial for a week or so, but then curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know what lay beyond the gate under Torial’s basement. We faced off, and she killed me, though not on purpose I learned later. Eventually I spared her and she spared me._

_In the woods I met this crazy, punny skeleton…Then his equally as crazy, loud brother. I had so much fun, with them after they were done trying to kill me. Hung out the longest with them, with you. You both made me feel so happy again. I felt like I had honest to god friends._

_Along with all other kinds of monsters I made friends with a scary fish warrior, and anime obsessed dinosaur. A, heh, fabulous robot. There was Grillby who provided me with food even when I could not afford it. Two lovely guards that I helped get a date with one another. But it wasn’t all fun and games._

_I died so many times, but every time I did I would wake up a few hours before I had died. I didn’t understand this power. All I knew was every so often I ran into this weird crystal thing that glowed like a mini sun. When I did, I was filled with determination, filled with a desire to live. So when I died, I would wake up beside these crystal and feel that desire to live again._

_There were other times when I died, and reset but woke up in random parts of the underground. When I didn’t have that warmth to wake up to, that lovely glow it would take me a while before I could go on. There were days I would simply lay where I was and cry. It was…difficult to stay determined when sometimes it felt like the world only wanted you dead, only wanted to kill you._

_Eventually I made it to the castle. After dying many, many times I even made peace with broken king of the underground…and even Flowey, er...Asriel I guess as he prefers now… We all made it to the surface and everyone was so happy. Except…You wanted me a child of 14 to be your ambassador. Needless to say that did not go over well with the humans._

_You and Papyrus became my bodyguards like now, whilst we all tried to deal with the human’s fear and prejudice. (Heh. Surprised even to this day that I refer to them as those humans and not mine? Come on Sans, you know where I stand. Sometimes they can be true monsters and not like us.)_

_Anyways. To the humans I was nothing but a child, a child that had let loose hell on earth. They despised me for it. One day when I was walking back form the embassy alone, I forget why but you and Papyrus had to leave so suddenly, I was kidnapped._

_I remember being so afraid. The humans that had taken me were of the worst sort. They kept me hidden in a basement of sorts starving me and refusing me water. I don’t know how many days I was there, but eventually they grew angry and upset and decided to just kill me. They stabbed me within inches of death._

_There was pain, so much pain and red. It covered me… (Are you okay? Sorry…got a little caught up in the memories…I’m…okay, let me continue.)_

_Before they could finish me off, I remember you and Papyrus running in. You were so angry. It was the first time I had seen you’re magic. There was screaming and blood, not mine. Papyrus was shaking, as he picked me up, but everything was starting to dim. He begged me not to die, and I couldn’t help but smile at the love that was being shown towards me._

_Eventually you finished off with the humans that had done this, and were at my side as well. It was so hard to focus. I told you I was sorry, that I had failed again._

**_heh. stay with us kiddo. it’s going…it’s going to be okay._ ** _I smiled I think, but shook my head. You all made it to the surface, I had completed m quest if you will. So I told you I didn’t plan to reset, to start again. You’re sockets got huge. **no! kid please don’t do this! you have to reset. we need you.**_

_But you begged me to reset, and so I did. The only difference was that I had not seen those crystals in forever, so I had no idea where I would end up. Turns out that I started right back at the beginning, the time I had fallen down for the first time into the underground._

_~~~So, the first true reset happened, with me at the age of 16.~~~_


End file.
